DMX communication is the protocol used most frequently for stage lighting control systems. A DMX controller utilizes various channels of data, each channel typically having a value from 0 to 255. A lighting device receives all such channels, but is programmed to only pay attention to a certain number of channels, beginning at a specified channel.
Unfortunately, there are no channel standards among manufacturers of stage lighting and effect devices. Among various brands of a single device, the channels that control certain parameters—or even how each parameter is controlled—is not uniform. For example, one device might have three different color channels (usually red, green, and blue) through which the user can create any color. However, another device might have one channel for color control, and a value of 0 to 10 sets the color to white, 11-20 set it to red, 21-30 to green, etc.
Thus, the arrangement of data within a channel, and even the feature controlled by each channel is determined by the exact device models used, as well as the starting channels to which each device is set. The data stream generated by a controller is specific to a given venue's system, which comprises specific models of devices used in that venue's lighting and effects rig. A single data stream would do something drastically different if used on a different system.
Presets and automations are collections of presets that are synchronized to a timeline. Such presents and automations are therefore only useful to someone who owns or otherwise has regular use of a given venue's system. It is only when the presets and/or automations were created for a given system that they are useful. Most bands and musicians would like to have control over their own stage lighting and effects. However, without the money to purchase and haul their own lighting/effects system, many bands are left without viable options. Many bands and musicians therefore simply opt out of controlling their own lighting and other effects. Trying to program each venue's system before a show would take hours of setup time prior to each performance.
As bands and musicians are generally the creative forces behind their musical performances, these performances would be greatly enhanced if the bands and musicians could have control over their own lighting.